


Solangelo Soulmates

by FestusGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, oh and theyna platonic soulmates because i love them, solangelo being cute uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestusGirl/pseuds/FestusGirl
Summary: A soulmate AU where whatever mark appears on your skin, also appears on your soulmate's skin. With everyone's OTP solangelo! And also some of our other favourite characters and ships.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelylittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/gifts).



> I've been using Fanfiction.net for a while now, and I've decided to start an AO3 account too. This is some of my older work on Fanfiction.net that isn't too bad. I'm not posting all of my old work, because the writing in some of my older fics is not that good, so if you want to read that you can find me there under the same name. Anyways, characters belong to Rick Riordan, hope y'all enjoy :)

Nico's POV

I'm hanging out with Jason before classes start, and notice something's up. 'Hey, what's wrong?' I ask him. 'Nothing,' he says, grinning like an idiot. 'You finally met her, didn't you?'

See, five weeks ago, Jason appeared at school with half a love heart tattooed on the inside of his left hand, just below the thumb. He didn't even notice until I pointed it out. 'Must be your soulmate,' I said. 'Huh, why would she tattoo half a heart?' Percy had asked. 'Maybe to see how Jason would react,' Annabeth said. 'Maybe...' Jason answered. The next day he had the other half of the heart tattooed on his right hand.

'Yeah, I met her,' he answers. 'And?' 'You're never going to guess who it is.' 'Wait, do I know her?' I asked surprised. 'Yep,' he says. The bell rings, and I Jason hurries off to class, not even giving me time to guess who it was. 'We'll continue at lunch,' I shout after him.

Will's POV

I go to my first class and sit down next to Piper. 'Will, guess what?' she says. 'What?' I ask. 'I met him!' she squeals. 'What? No way!' 'Yeah, so you know how we exchanged numbers after he tattooed his other hand?' 'Yeah,' I say excited. 'Well, we both decided it was time to see each other in person, so we went on a date yesterday, and he's so cute, and really nice and everything I hoped my soulmate would be,' she explains. 'Pipes, that's amazing!'

The teacher walks in and immediately starts talking about the homework. When he finishes, he gives us our homework for next week and sits down at his desk. 'So... what's his name?' I whisper to Piper. 'I thought you liked that we'd keep it a secret from each other until we'd meet,' she teases. 'Yeah, well, now you two have met, so I want to know,' I say.

'Jason.' 'Jason... As in Jason Grace, Jason?' I ask. 'Yeah, Hot Nico's hot friend,' Piper says, poking me in the ribs. 'Could you please stop calling him 'Hot Nico'?' I ask. 'C'mon Will, you've been swooning over him for over a month, and you accidentally let it slip that you thought he was hot. I'm not letting that go until you're over him. So..? You over him yet?' 'No,' I say. 'Well then. Oh, and Jason and I are having lunch together, so you can come too, maybe hang out with Hot Nico,' she says. 'Oh, shut up.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Nico's POV

The bell rings, signalling lunch break. Thank the gods, history was total hell. I go to the cafeteria and claim our usual table. Not more than a minute passes before Annabeth, Percy and Grover show up.

'Did Jason tell you guys the good news?' I ask. 'What news? We haven't seen Jason today, yet,' Annabeth explains. 'Well, I think I know what it is,' Grover says. 'Look.' He points in the direction Jason is coming from. Jason is holding hands with none other than Piper McLean, best friend of the hottest guy in school. I mean, Will Solace... who is totally not that hot...

They walk over to us, and I notice why Jason got the other half of the heart tattooed on the other hand: Now the two halves make a whole above their interlocked fingers. 'Hey guys,' he says, as he sits down next to Percy. 'So, I invited Piper to have lunch with us, I hope that's not a problem.' 'Not at all,' Annabeth says.

Then Will comes too. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. He looks adorable in his oversized hoodie. And those cute little freckles on his face... Oh, I forgot how hot he was from up close. Maybe he is the hottest guy at school after all. I mentally slap myself. Stop staring! I quickly look away.

'Oh, yeah, I told Will he could sit with us,' Piper explains. 'Yeah, that's cool,' Percy says, winking at me. He and Jason are the only ones who know about my crush. Will sits down next to me. I look at him again. His gorgeous blue eyes are looking straight at me. 'Hey,' he says, and smiles. 'Hi,' I manage to say back.

Hazel, Frank, Leo, Thalia and Reyna arrive and then we're complete. 'So, who is this pretty lady,' Leo says, when he sits down next to Piper. 'Guys, this is my girlfriend Piper,' Jason explains. 'And her friend Will,' he says, motioning to Will. 'Ah man, I wish I'd meet my soulmate,' Leo says. 'You all have each other, and I have no one,' he says, and sighs. 'I haven't met my soulmate,' I say. 'Neither have I,' Will says. Huh, so Will hasn't met his soulmate yet. That doesn't mean anything, stop getting your hopes up DiAngelo.

'Besides, you could have a platonic soulmate,' Reyna says. She and Thalia high five. 'Yeah, maybe...' Leo says. 'Or they could live somewhere far away,' Grover says, probably thinking of his girlfriend Juniper. 'Hey, that most of us met pretty early doesn't mean anything. I'm sure you'll find your soulmate one day,' Frank says. 'One day,' Leo repeats to himself.

'So, has Jason already told you how he got that little scar on his lip?' Thalia ask Piper, subtlety changing the subject. 'No, I'm actually pretty curious now that you say so,' Piper says. 'Thalia!' Jason says, leaning over the table to swat her arm. 'C'mon Jase, she has it stuck on her face forever too, she deserves to know,' Reyna says. 'Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to tell her myself-' 'He tried to eat a stapler,' Thalia interrupts him. Everyone starts laughing, even those who already knew the story.

Will's POV

Lunch break was great. Usually it was only me and Piper, but now there was a whole table of people. Everyone told their stories of how they met. How first they were two friend groups, but then Thalia and Reyna found each other and everyone started hanging out together.

'Now you guys can join us in all our craziness,' Jason tells me and Piper. 'Awesome!' I say. That would mean I'd get to hang out with Nico, maybe get to know him better. Just the thought of it makes me smile.

Sadly, lunch break comes to an end, and I have to head to my next class. It's pretty hot in the classroom, so I take off my hoodie- luckily I wore a t-shirt under it- and stuff it in my bag.

...

When the teacher finishes explaining about the notes we we're supposed to take, we're allowed to start on our homework. I open my workbook, and then I notice a flower on my hand. It takes me a moment to realise that it's something my soulmate must have drawn on their hand.

I look at the clock. It's my last lesson for today, and there's still 20 minutes left. So I decide to write back. Nice flower.

Nico's POV

When I started doodling a flower on my hand, I didn't really think about the fact that my soulmate would be able to see it on their own hand too. But what I definitely didn't expect was a response: Nice flower.

My last lesson had been dropped since the teacher was sick, so I was already home. Screw homework, I wasn't even really concentrated anyway. I go sit on my bed and write: thanks, it's a lily of the valley. I can see the ink of my soulmate's response, crawling over my skin and up my arm. I take off my aviator jacket so I can read it: Is it your favourite?

No, it was my sister's favourite

That's nice, what's your favourite?

I draw an arrow pointing at the lily of the valley on my palm. I've never really thought of what my favourite flower is, but since it reminds me of Bianca, it is now officially my favourite flower. What's yours? I write back.

The response appears next to the lily of the valley. I can see the outlines of another flower being drawn. It's a tulip.

I know it's so simple compared to yours, but tulips are just really nice in my opinion.

We talk for a little while, and then I get a great idea.

Hey, what's your favourite colour tulip?

Purple

Cool :) Uhm, I gotta go. Talk to you later

Will's POV

I sigh, the lesson is still going to take ten more minutes, and it was actually very nice talking to my soumate. Then I decide to write my number down for them.

When the lesson is over, I walk to my locker. 'Hey,' someone says. I look up, or well, down, and see Leo, one of Jason's friends standing in front of me. 'Hey,' I say. 'What's it with all the ink on your arm. 'Oh, nothing,' I say, and quickly grab my hoodie out of my bag. He raises his eyebrows at me. 'Really?' 'Ok, fine. I was wondering if a sleeve tattoo would look good on me,' I say. He gives me a quizzical look, before I turn around and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Nico's POV

I put on my jacket so Mama won't see all the ink on my arm. I run down the stairs and go to Mama's office. Luckily, she's in the living room, or she'd think that I've gone crazy.

I slap my hand onto the scanner of the copier and make a photocopy of the exact flowers we drew for each other. I take the photocopy to my room and hide it in my desk drawer. Then I go take a shower.

Of course only half of what's written on my arm goes away, I'll have to wait for my soulmate to wash their half off. When I get out of the shower, I notice that something new is written on my arm. Numbers...?

Then the excitement hits me. They wrote down their phone number for me! I quickly get dressed, and then run back to my room. I grab my phone and immediately add the number to my contacts as 'Soulmate :)'

Will's POV

When I get home, the first thing I do is take a shower, I definitely don't want my nosy siblings to see my arm. But before I even get to the bathroom, my mother stops me.

'So, how was school?' she asks. 'Uh, it was great,' I say. I turn around and suddenly Kayla is standing right behind me. 'What's that on your hand?' 'Nothing,' I say, and make a run for it before they can ask any more questions.

...

That evening I get a text from my soulmate: hey

I smile. 'So, are you going to tell me about who you're texting?' my mum says. 'What?' 'You're grinning like an idiot at your phone, tell me, who is it?' she repeats. I quickly look around. Kayla is in the kitchen, cooking, and Austin is in his bedroom. Good. 'My soulmate,' I say. My mother smiles. 'That's nice, Will.'

I text back: Watcha doing?

Their answers appears almost instantly: Digging a hole for the grave I'm going to need after taking my biology test

Wait, you're bad at biology?

... Yeah, why?

Well, I could help you... It's one of my best subjects. 

Huh, maybe that would help.

I hope so for you, wouldn't want you to die ;)

Haha -_-

Well, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you're supposed to be studying.

Oh, right...

After helping my soulmate with their biology, dinner is ready. Perfect timing, because I'm hungry.

...

'Will, dear, don't forget that you have to go to the dentist after school today,' my mum says. I almost choke on my breakfast. 'Excuse me?' I say. 'You have a dentist appointment today.' Crap.

People always think it's weird that I'm terrified of the dentist, definitely since I want to become a doctor. I just don't like that someone needs to be so close to my face, and stick weird metal objects in my mouth just to eventually jump to the conclusion that 'Hey, you brushed your teeth, good job buddy!' YEAH, OF COURSE I BRUSHED MY TEETH!

'No, I won't forget,' I say. 'You sure?' Austin says. 'Yeah, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?' 'Because you never showed up last time,' Kayla answers for him. 'Or the time before that.' 'Well, I won't forget this time,' I say. Austin rolls his eyes. 'If you say so.'

Before I run off to school, I quickly write down 'death @ 15:30' on my hand, so I don't forget.

Nico's POV

I'm standing at Jason's locker, waiting for our usual meetup before classes start. I bought some coffee on my way to school, because I'm tired as heck. I studied all night last night, because I really need a good grade for this biology test.

Finally, Jason shows up. 'Hey Neeks.' 'Hey,' I answer groggily. 'What's that?' Jason asks, pointing at my hand. 'What, coffee?' I say. 'No, what's that written on your hand?' I look at my hand. There's indeed something written on it.

'Death at... WHAT THE HECK NICO!' Jason reads, shouting that last part, making some heads turn our way. 'Gods, could you shout any louder?' I say. 'Sorry, but we've been over this, no killing yourself,' he says. 'But-' 'No buts! You've got friends here, and what about your mother, huh? How would you think she'd feel? Did you ever think about tha-' 'Jason, stop!' I say. He stares blankly at me. 'I- I didn't write that.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Will's POV

When I get to school, I have an unread message from my soulmate: WHAT IS GOING ON?? 

I have no clue what that means. So I tell them in a very well mannered and sophisticated way: Huh?

I don't get an answer, so I put my phone away and start putting some of my books in my locker. Then I see that something is written on my hand. Wait, but we exchanged phone numbers, why would my soulmate write something on their hand?

Death @ 15:30

Oh no...

'Why am I so dumb?' I yell, and bang my head against my locker. 'I don't know, maybe you banged your head too much,' someone says behind me. I turn around. Oh gods, it's Nico.

'Oh, hey Nico,' I say, trying to be casual. 'What are you doing here, don't you meet up with Jason every morning?' I ask. 'Well, yeah, but something happened, so now we're both confused, and he went to Piper. I didn't want to be a third wheel, so I walked around a bit. Then I saw you and here I am,' Nico explains. 'What happened?' 'Nothing that concerns you.' 'Oh, okay,' I say.

There's an awkward silence between us. Then I remember my problem, which I was going to talk to Piper about, but since she's with Jason, I can't. So I decide to tell Nico.

'Hey, um, what would you do, if you did something very stupid, and probably made someone you care about very worried?' I ask him. 'I don't know, depending on the situation, I guess I'd probably say sorry and maybe explain my stupidity. But I'm not stupid, so maybe you should ask Leo for help,' he says. I laugh. 'Thanks Nico.'

Nico's POV

The bell rings, and I head to my first class. Sometimes it's kind of sad that I don't have any classes with my friends, but usually I don't mind sitting alone in the back. But today is one of those days where I would have wanted someone to talk to, so I don't have to think about what's written on my hand.

I sit down and grab my stuff. Then I can't help but look at my hand, just in case I imagined it all.

Dentists @ 15:30

Wait, dentist? I would've sworn it said 'death' just a minute ago. I shake my head. I probably just read it wrong. Why would anyone in their right mind write 'death @ 15:30' on their hand? But then again, Jason read 'death' too.

I look around. The teacher is late, and everyone is just messing around. I grab my phone and message Jason:

It says dentist now. You read death too, right? I don't expect to get an answer from Jason, so I read the unread one from my soulmate and put my phone away. Just in time, because the teacher just came in and started yelling at the kids who were jumping on the tables.

...

Jason is waiting for me after my fourth hour, so we can go to lunch together. 'Show me,' he orders me, as soon as I walk through the door. I show him my hand.

'What?' he shouts. 'But-' 'Yeah, I know. weird, isn't it?' I cut him off. 'Well, at least we know it's harmless now,' Jason says. 'Yeah, let's go eat, I'm hungry.

Will's POV

'C'mon, it can't be that bad,' Piper tells me as we walk to the cafeteria together. 'It is that bad, because they saw it,' I explain. 'But at least you know that they care about you,' she says. 'Well, yeah, they're my soulmate.' We sit down at the table.

'You met your soulmate?' Hazel asks. besides Piper and me, she's the only one there. 'Yeah, but I don't want everyone messing with my business, so please, don't tell the rest,' I say. 'No problem.'

Then Nico and Jason arrive. 'I swear I saw it too, but maybe we were both hallucinating,' Jason says to Nico. 'Oh no, why else would I have sent them that text message then?' Nico says. 'Because you were hallucinating.' 'No, because then I would have hallucinated that I sent the message, but I actually sent it. For real.'

'What's going on?' I ask. 'Nico and I are hallucinating,' Jason says. 'No, we're not!' Nico complains. 'Yes, we are! How else would you explain what happened?' 'They're just playing a joke on me or something, to test if I actually care about them,' Nico says, and sits down opposite of me.

'Who's playing a joke on you?' Reyna asks and sits down next to him. 'Nothing!' Nico says immediately. 'I- I mean, no-one.' 'Because if anyone messes with you, they're going to have to get through me.' 'And me,' Percy says, who has now arrived as well. 'And me,' Annabeth says. 'Thanks guys, but I think I can handle it myself,' Nico says.

The rest arrive, and we all eat lunch and forget about what happened. Then my phone rings. It's my mum.

'Yeah?' I say. 'Sweety, your dentist appointment had been moved to quarter past one,' she says. I almost choke on my lunch. 'But then I have to leave now,' I say, my voice shaking. 'I'm not mentally prepared yet.' 'I'm sorry Will, but the dentist has to take his daughter to the doctor at three, so he asked me if it was possible to move your appointment,' my mum explains. 'I'm going to hang up now, otherwise you'll be late. Good luck baby, I love you.'

I take a deep breath. 'Will? What's going on?' Piper asks. 'Nothing, I just have to go to the dentist,' I say, trying to stay calm. 'Dude, are you okay?' Leo asks. 'No, I'm terrified.' 'I have a free afternoon, I can come with you if you want,' Nico says. 'No!' I say. I don't want him to see me so scared and weak. But now I sound so rude. 'I- I mean, I don't want you to have to come with me to that hell-hole,' I say. 'It's fine Will, that's what friends are for, right?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Will's POV

Nico and I are sitting in the waiting room at the dentist. My breathing gets heavier with every minute that goes by.

'Hey,' Nico says. 'It's going to be okay.' He looks at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, and I don't have the heart to tell him that actually, no, it's not going to be okay.

The dentist opens the door and peers through it, into the waiting room. 'Mister, Will Solace?' 'Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no...' I whisper under my breath. Nico gently puts his hands on my shoulders, and steers me to the room. 'Be strong,' he whispers in my ear.

I walk over to the horror chair. The chair that gave me nightmares as a little kid. The chair I'm still afraid of. The chair I'm supposed to sit in. If I sit in it freely, it doesn't have that much power over me anymore. So I do it. I go sit in that damn chair.

I look over at Nico. He's smiles at me, so I smile back. 'Okay, let's see what's happened since last time I saw you,' the dentist says. Then he comes over to me with his weird tools, and the little bit of confidence I had, is now gone.

Hesitantly, I open my mouth. My eyes are shut so tight, I think I might not ever be able to open them again. Suddenly, something grabs my hand. It's Nico's hand. He is holding my hand. If my brain was even working, it surely isn't now. He gives my hand a confident squeeze, and I squeeze back.

Nico's POV

'So, that wasn't that bad, was it?' I ask Will. He shakes his head violently. 'It was still terrible.' 'Well, we're not at the dentist anymore, so do you maybe want to let go of my hand?' I say. 'Oh... um, s-sorry,' he says. It's probably just my imagination, but when I looked at him, it seemed like he was blushing. Adorable.

'So, do you still have to go back to school?' I ask. 'I don't think so. By the time we're back my last hour will be almost finished, so I think I'll just skip it,' he explains. 'Want to hang out?' Will ask. 'Yes!' I say. 'I mean, yeah, that sounds great.' I quickly look down, to hide the fact that I'm blushing.

So we head over to my house. 'Mama, I'm home!' I say. We go to the living room, where she's sitting. 'Com'è stata la tua giornata tesoro?' she asks. I kiss her on the cheek. 'Bene, but I have a friend over, so English, please?' I say. Mama gets up and extends her hand to Will. 'Maria DiAngelo, nice to meet you.' 'Will Solace. It's nice to meet you too,' Will says.

...

We hang out and relax a little. Will ends up staying for dinner. When we're finished, we decide to go to the park. When we get there I climb onto one of the goal posts. I swing my legs over the front and let them dangle. Will climbs on next to me.

'I usually like to sit here and watch the sun go down behind the trees,' I say. 'It's very pretty,' Will says. That's what Bianca always said. 'You know, my sister Bianca always took me here. We'd sit on this exact spot and watch the sun disappear every evening,' I explain. 'What happened to Bianca?' Will asks. 'She- um... she, uh, she died.' 'Oh... I'm sorry.' 'Don't be,' I say. 'It was hard for me to get over it, so now I just like to remember all of the nice things we did when she was alive. Like this.'

I rest my head on Will's shoulder, not really thinking of what I'm doing until I did it. But then he wraps his arm around me and I feel safe. Something that I haven't really felt since Bianca's death. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment.

Will's POV

It's time for me to go home. 'Thanks for coming to the dentist with me,' I say. 'No problem. And thanks for coming to Bianca's spot with me,' Nico says. 'Guess I'll see you tomorrow then.' 'Yeah, see you tomorrow.'

...

When I get home, I'm not quite sure how to feel. I'd felt like my soulmate and I had such a great connection, but now that Nico and I had gotten closer... Of course I could have a platonic soulmate, but if I'm honest, I would prefer not to. So I decide to send my soulmate a text. And I type the words I dreaded typing only a week ago:

I think I want to meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Italian part is supposed to say something like
> 
> 'How was your day darling/sweetie?' 
> 
> 'Fine.'
> 
> But I don't know any Italian, so I just used Google translate. If it's wrong, please tell me and correct it so I can fix it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Nico's POV

As soon as I saw the message, I called Jason and told him about it.

'Jase, they want to meet up!' I shout into the phone. 'What do I do?' 'Well, are you ready to meet them yet, or not?' he answers. 'I don't know,' I say.

I actually do, but I don't want to tell Jason that. I want to meet them, so bad. I just don't want to replace Will with them.

'Well, how would you react if you discovered that you'd meet your soulmate somewhere this week?' Jason asks. 'I don't know, I think I'd be very excited and very nervous at the same time,' I answer. 'And how would you react if you discovered that you'd have to wait at least a year before you finally meet your soulmate?' I think about that for a moment. 'That would be sad,' I say, eventually. 'Well, there's your answer! Say yes. I know you want to Neeks,' he says. 'You're right,' I say, and hang up.

Then I send my response to my soulmate: I think I want that too.

I wait for about ten minutes for them to respond, but then Mama calls me to dinner.

Will's POV

They actually want to meet up too. I can't believe that this is happening. Definitely because it's going to be in two hours. And I can't believe I'm actually asking my sister for help.

'Kayla!' I yell. 'Yeesh, no need to shout,' she says, walking into my room. 'I need your help.' She grins. 'Glad you asked. Now, what problem do you need fixing?' she asks. 'I'm going to meet up with someone... my soulmate to be exact,' I explain. If it's even possible, Kayla's grin grows even wider. 'No problem brother. I'll help you make the best impression possible.'

I should have known that asking for Kayla's help would end up in both my siblings investing in my private life.

'Do you even know their name?' Austin asks. 'No, but I don't see that as a problem. It's just like Love, Simon you know? This way we got to know each other from the inside out,' I explain. 'And it could be a boy,' Kayla says, nudging me in the ribs. 'Does that matter?' 'No, but then it's even more like your favorite love story,' Austin explains for Kayla. 'Now, what will you wear as not to make a fool of yourself?' 'Something nice?' I try. 'Exactly,' they say at the same time.

'There, now you look handsome,' Kayla says, after I put on the outfit they chose for me. It's a white blouse with a tie and a pair of neat jeans. 'Kayla, I never said I wanted to look like a grumpy manager of an office,' I complain. 'That's why you should ask for my help next time,' Austin says. 'Please, Austin, fix this mess Kayla got me in,' I say. 'Just wear something you're comfortable in, but still looks at least a bit good.' 'Austin, that's terrible advice,' Kayla complains. 'Says the girl who made him look like my history teacher,' Austin snaps. 'Guys, I actually think it's great advice. I'm meeting my soulmate after all. They want me to just be me. So I will,' I say.

I take off the terrible blouse and tie, and put on one of my favorite oversized hoodies. I keep the nice jeans though, because they're actually pretty comfortable.

'There, now I took both of your advices,' I say. 'Where are you guys actually meeting up?' Austin asks. 'The Starbucks near the train station,' I answer. 'And near the flower shop,' Kayla says, winking. I gasp. 'Oh my gods, Kayla you're right!' 'I've got to buy them flowers!' 'Well, you don't have to.' 'Yes, I do, and I need to hurry, or I'm going to be late,' I say. 'We believe in you Will!' Kayla and Austin shout just before I close the front door behind me and make my way to the flower shop.

Nico's POV

After I got the response asking when and where to meet up, I thought about calling Jason, but decided against it. He knew enough already, and I can safely bet on my life that he's going to spy on us if he discovers where we're meeting up. Instead, I call Hazel. She immediately comes over to my house when she hears it's about my soulmate.

'Nico, I'm so happy for you!' she squeals, when I open the door. I smile. 'Yeah, I just thought I wanted to talk to someone about it before I leave for 'The Big Moment' as you all called it,' I explain. 'That's because it is a big moment Nico, it's a huge moment. We're talking about meeting your soulmate face to face for the first time. It only happens once in your life,' Hazel says. I take her and she rests her head on my shoulder, and we just sit on the couch like that.

'You should buy them flowers,' Hazel says after a moment of comfortable silence. 'Yeah,' I say. 'Should I come with you?' 'Only for the flower buying,' I say. 'Okay,' she says, and we slowly head to the flower shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Nico's POV

'So, are you looking for anything specific?' Hazel ask when we enter the flower shop. 'The prettiest purple tulips in the shop,' I say. 'Tulips...' 'Purple tulips,' I correct her.

We walk around the shop for a while, but it's so big that we can't even find tulips. It feels like we've been walking around for hours, and my head is starting to spin because of all the sweet scents in the air. Then finally, Hazel spots them.

'There!' she yells. Her finger is pointing at the most purple tulips I've ever seen in my life, even though I've never actually seen purple tulips. But that's besides the point. They were perfect.

We go pay for the flowers, and it's almost time for Hazel to go. We leave the shop, and she gives me a hug. 'Good luck Nico,' she says. 'Thanks Hazel.' Then we go our separate ways.

As I make my way to the Starbucks, someone says: 'Hey Nico.' I look up and notice that it's Will. What are the odds. 'Hey,' I say. 'What do you have there?' he asks, looking at the tulips. 'Flowers,' I answer deadpan. 'Well, they're very pretty,' he says. Just like you, I think. 'Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' I say. 'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' he says, and walks away.

He likes purple tulips. That's a surprise... But that doesn't mean anything.

Will's POV

Nico was holding purple tulips. I could practically be in the clouds right now, that's how happy I feel. But what if it's not Nico? That he was holding my favorite flowers on the day I'm meeting my soulmate does not mean that he's it. It's just what I'm hoping for.

I check the time. I still have about twenty minutes to buy the flowers and go to the Starbucks. That should be enough.

I walk around the flower shop, admiring all the beauties I could buy. Flowers are just so mesmerizing somehow. I'm not the flower type, but walking into a store and seeing all the flowers just being beautiful, I want to buy them all. Stop getting distracted, I tell myself. I'm here to get my soulmate flowers, not to get hypnotized by plants.

I find the Lilies of the Valley, and buy a nice bouquet of them. I get in line to pay for them, and just when the girl in front of me is about to pay for her flowers, I notice that they're purple tulips. 'Why purple tulips?' I ask her. Because, well, it's not the most common flower to buy ever, and I've just seen two people walk around with them.

'They're for someone special,' she says. 'That's nice,' I say. She leaves and I pay for my flowers. They're for someone special. Could it be...?

...

I walk into the Starbucks seven minutes early, and decide to sit down somewhere and wait. Then I see Nico again. Since I have some time to spare, I go up to him.

'Hey, Nico, long time no see,' I say. 'Hi,' he says. 'So, what are you doing here?' I ask. He looks at me surprised, and then says: 'Um, getting coffee.' 'Oh, right,' I say, feeling stupid for asking such a weird question. 'But you don't have any yet. Why are you just sitting here? There's no queue,' I ask. 'Oh, I'm waiting for someone,' he says. 'Me too.' There's an awkward silence between us. 'Okay... Well, I guess I'll go wait outside,' Nico says, and leaves.

Nico's POV

Strange. I've never seen Will so jittery and awkward before. Maybe there's just something going on. I check my phone. It's the exact time we met up. They're not here yet. But that's okay.

Five minutes later they still haven't showed up.

So I send them a message: Hey, where are you?

They respond immediately: At the Starbucks, was about to send you a message.

Oh, I'm outside, I was waiting.

Ah, that's why I couldn't find you. I'm already inside. I'll come outside.

My eyes don't leave the entrance for a second. I have the flowers hidden behind my back, as a surprise. Then the door opens, and someone walks out. And I can't believe my eyes. It's Will Solace.

'Will?' I ask confused. 'Nico?' he says, probably just as confused as I am. 'Is it you?' we both ask at the same time. It's silent for a little, and then we both say: 'I got you flowers.' I hold the purple tulips out to him, and he holds out a bouquet of Lilies of the Valley. I laugh. And then he laughs. And the moment just somehow turns from kind of awkward, to perfect, with the snap of a finger.

We take the other's flowers, and I look at Will, suddenly realizing that he's my soulmate. Will, with his gorgeous blue eyes and perfect hair, is my soulmate. 'I can't believe it's actually you,' I say. 'I can't believe it either. It's just, when I saw you with the tulips, I kind of hoped it was you, but now that it actually is you, I don't know how to react,' Will explains. 'I was actually hoping it would be you too,' I admit. 'It's pretty cold out here. Want to go get some coffee?' he asks. 'I'd love to,' I say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Will's POV

Nico and I are walking home, hand in hand. I still can't believe my luck. What are the odds that we'd end up being soulmates?

'So, are we going to tell everyone tomorrow?' I ask him. 'Hm... you know, maybe we shouldn't. Jason will be even more surprised if he discovers that it's you a few days after knowing that we'd meet,' he says. I can already imagine the shock on his face, and it makes me laugh. 'Good idea,' I say.

When we get to Nico's house, he says: 'But I think it's time to introduce you and my mother.' I give him a quizzical look. 'But we've already met,' I say confused. 'But that was just as Will, c'mon,' he explains, and takes me inside.

'Mama, c'è qualcuno di speciale mi piacerebbe che tu incontrassi,' Nico says. 'Chi è, tesoro?' Maria DiAngelo answers. 'Mama, this is my soulmate, Will Solace.' Maria smiles and walks up to me. She embraces me in a hug. 'It's nice meeting you again, mio caro,' she says. 'Thank you, Mrs. DiAngelo,' I say. 'For the thousandth time, just call me Maria, caro.'

Nico's POV

Will stays for a while, and we just talk, the three of us. It's nice, and I enjoy every moment. When he leaves, I walk a little with him, before turning back and going home.

'I'm so happy you met him Nico. I can see that he makes you happy,' Mama says when I get back. 'I'm glad you like him Mama,' I say. 'Ah, but you like him more,' she says, and winks. I can feel myself blushing. 'Yeah,' I say.

...

It's the next day, at lunch break, and Grover is telling everyone about his big news.

'Guys, you won't believe what happened yesterday!' he says. 'What?' Annabeth asks. 'Juniper told me she arranged plane tickets, so she's coming over here for a week!' 'Grover, that's amazing! When is she coming?' Percy asks. 'Next week,' Grover answers. 'Well, if that isn't perfect timing, then I don't know what is,' Will says. We all look at him confused, except for Piper.

'I don't get it,' Leo says. 'Next week is my birthday!' Will explains. 'Oh, right. Yes, I knew that,' I say. Will swats my shoulder playfully. 'No, you didn't.' I shrug.

'Well, as I said, next week is my birthday, and since I'm turning sixteen, I thought of throwing a party,' he explains. 'And, are we all invited?' Leo asks. 'Everyone except for you.' 'What?' 'I'm joking, of course you're allowed to come Leo,' Will says. 'And you can bring Juniper,' he tells Grover.

'So, when exactly is your birthday?' Reyna asks. 'In seven days exactly,' Will says. 'I knew that,' Piper says. I give her a death glare. She just sticks her tongue out to me. Rude.

...

After school, Jason and I decide to hang out.

'So, do you know what you want to get Will for his birthday?' he asks. 'Yes, I know exactly what I want to get him,' I say. Jason wiggles his eyebrows at me. 'No, I know what you're thinking Jason. I met my soulmate, I'm not going to go kissing random people before I've discovered whether it's platonic or not,' I say. 'Yeah, about that, you never actually told me who it is,' Jason says. 'You'll see.'

Will's POV

'So, did anything special happen yesterday?' Piper asks me after school. 'No,' I say. She raises an eyebrow. 'You sure about that?' 'Totally,' I say. 'Well, you've been extremely happy today, happier than normal, so I thought maybe something really good happened,' she says. 'Well, I went to school, went home, got some Starbucks and met my soulmate face to face, went home. So, no, not really anything special,' I joke.

'So, what are they like?' Piper asks. 'Well, it's a he, and he is perfect,' I say. 'And do you know if it's platonic or romantic yet?' 'No, but as of now, I don't have a problem with that.' 'Well, I'm really happy for you,' she says. 'I'm happy for me too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't know any Italian, so if it's incorrect, please, feel free to say so, because then I can fix it. It's supposed to say:
> 
> Mama, there's someone special I'd like you to meet.
> 
> Who is it darling?
> 
> It's nice meeting you again, my dear.
> 
> For the thousandth time, just call me Maria, dear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Nico's POV

It's almost time for Will's birthday party and I still don't have a present. But that's because I don't want to get it early, because he might see it, and then the surprise is ruined. So I have to go get it at the last moment possible. Which is why I'm standing terrified in front of the tattoo shop, only a few hours before the party.

I'd decided on what I was going to get immediately after Will announced his birthday party. I look at the design on the slip of paper in my hand an take a deep breath. Then I step inside the shop.

A friendly smiling girl walks up to me. 'Hi there, can I help you?' she says. 'Um, yeah, I'd like a tattoo,' I say. 'Do you already know what you want?' 'Well, yeah, otherwise I would have stayed home,' I say. 'Okay...'

I follow the girl to another room, where other people are being tattooed. I hand her the slip of paper, without saying anything, and she smiles.

'So, where do you want it?' she asks. 'On my back, just between the shoulder blades,' I answer. Why there? I don't even know. I just thought it would look nicer there than on my leg or arm.

'Awesome! Well, let's get started,' the girl says. Now there's no turning back.

Will's POV

It's three o'clock, and the doorbell rings. I open it to see Percy, Annabeth and Piper standing on the front step. 'Happy birthday Will!' they shout in unison. 'Wow, thanks guys. Come in,' I say. We all go sit on the couch and Percy immediately reaches for the snacks, but Annabeth slaps his hand. 'Seaweed Brain, wait for the other guests,' she says. 'Oh, it's fine,' I say. Percy sticks his tongue out at Annabeth and takes a cookie.

'So, who else is coming?' Piper asks. 'Well, the whole friend group and Grover's girlfriend,' I explain. 'Not the family?' 'Um, no. Not this year. My mum decided that it would be a better idea to celebrate it separately, since I'm inviting a lot more friends than usual,' I say. 'Wait, did your family always come to the same party as your friends?' Percy asks. 'Technically, he just invited me to the family party,' Piper explained.

The doorbell rang again. This time it was Jason and Frank waiting on the front step. Then Reyna and Thalia came. After them was Leo. Then Nico and Hazel. And lastly Grover and Juniper.

'I think we're complete now!' I say. 'Oh, no, don't you dare have a party without us,' Austin says as he and Kayla walk into the living room. 'Oh, yes, I dare. You guys are invited to the family party,' I say. 'But we don't want to miss the drama between you and your suddenly huge group of friends,' Kayla complains. 'Tough luck, because I think Will does want you to miss it,' Mum says from the kitchen. 'Fine, c'mon Kayla, we're going to the movies,' Austin says. 'But-' Kayla tries, but Austin grabs her wrist and drags her out of the house.

...

'Well, I think it's time for presents!' Percy says, after Grover introduced us all to Juniper. 'Great idea,' I say. 'Okay, me first!' Leo says.

He hands me a badly wrapped present. I rip open the wrapping paper and… 'It's an avocado... Thanks…' I say. 'Leo, seriously?' Annabeth says, while Leo is just laughing. 'That's not just any avocado. See that button at the bottom? Press it,' Leo says.

I do as he says, and the avocado unfolds into a little speaker. Leo presses something on his phone, and the speaker starts blasting cardio music. 'It's an avocardio!' Leo says, laughing. 'Leo, do you always have to make everyone pun related presents?' Jason complains. 'Yes, it's funny. But it doesn't just play cardio music. It's linked with to my phone with bluetooth, you can play anything on it,' Leo says. 'Huh, that's pretty cool, thanks Leo,' I say.

'Okay, my turn!' Piper says. She gives me a little box, and I open it.

Inside is a white coffee mug with pictures on it. There were very old ones, from when Piper and I were five years old, but also recent ones from only a few weeks ago. There was one of when we first met in the park. Crazy selfies from when Piper got her first phone. Me carrying a shocked Piper on my shoulders for her Sweet Sixteen. A picture of me and Piper making snow angles, and lastly a picture of me and Jason tickling Piper (which Frank had taken) during lunch break last week.

'Wow, thanks Pipes, this is really nice,' I say. 'That's what I thought too, which is why I got one for myself as well,' Piper says. 'I kind of had a feeling that you did that,' I say. Piper gives me a smug smile and shrugs.

Next is Annabeth, who gives me a book on Greek mythology. 'You mentioned that you really loved myths, so I thought you'd enjoy this,' she says. 'I will, thanks Annabeth.'

Hazel, Frank, Grover, Percy, Jason and Thalia give me money. 'Didn't really find anything I thought you'd like,' Thalia explains. 'No problem, now I can buy whatever I want and not have to pretend that I like it,' I say.

Reyna gives me a whole bunch of chocolate. 'Reyna, what the… How did you get this much chocolate?' I ask. 'I bought it,' she says. 'Remember when we went to that chocolate museum together, and you almost got kicked out for trying to eat half of the stuff on display?' Reyna asks. 'Yeah, not my proudest moment,' I say. 'Well, I figured you liked chocolate, and one can never have enough chocolate.' 'Good point,' I admit.

Even Juniper got me something. It was a souvenir from Switzerland, where she lives. 'Juniper, that's so sweet, you don't even know me,' I say. 'Well, I thought it would be rude to come empty handed, besides, Grover has told me all about you guys, so you're no stranger,' she says.

Lastly was Nico. 'Nico, don't you have anything for Will?' Hazel asks. 'Yeah, I do,' he says. 'Where is it?' Leo asks. 'Will, take off your shirt,' Nico says awkwardly. 'Wh-what?' I ask. Nico looks down at the floor, his cheeks bright red. 'Just do it,' he says.

I take off my shirt and suddenly everyone falls silent. It's so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

'What is it?' I ask. 'Look,' Piper says, showing me her phone. It's a picture of my back. But there's something on it. A tattoo.

It's a cartoon drawing of when Nico and I first met face to face as soulmates. Cartoon-me is holding a lily of the valley. But not just any lily of the valley. It's the one Nico drew on his hand that day we first got in contact as soulmates. And cartoon-Nico is holding the tulip I drew, except this one is purple.

'Nico... It's beautiful,' I say. 'How did Nico get Will tattooed without him noticing it?' Leo asks. 'I don't think Nico got Will tattooed,' Jason says. 'He got himself tattooed,' Annabeth finishes for him. 'But how does that…' Leo says confused.

Everyone is waiting for Leo to figure it out. 'Oh...' he says. 'Because they're soulmates.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Nico's POV

Everyone stares at me and Will. 'Wait, but you two said that you both hadn't met your soulmate yet-' Leo says, but Jason interrupts him: 'Will is your soulmate? Nico, why did you never tell me!' 'Gods, Jason, could you shout a bit louder, I don't think they heard you in Europe yet,' I say. 'I'm sorry, it's just… You never told me it was Will! I wanted to know!' Jason whines.

'Okay, well, that's news, but let's not make such a huge deal of it,' Annabeth says. 'But-' 'No buts Jason, did we make a big deal out of it when you and Piper made it official?' Reyna asks. 'No...' Jason says.

'I think it's time for some games!' Piper yells. 'Yes!' Will says. 'So, who's in for some crazy dares?' Piper asks. 'What about the truths?' Leo says. 'That's boring, so Piper and I always did crazy dares, since we told each other everything anyway,' Will explains. 'That's a good point,' Leo says.

…

We all go out in the back garden, and sit in a circle on the grass.

'Can't we sit somewhere in the shade?' I complain. 'Vampire,' Percy says. 'Yeah, some shade would be kind of nice,' Frank says.

We go sit near a big tree, so those of us who want to sit in the shade can do so, but there's still sun for the rest.

'Okay, who wants to go first?' Piper asks. 'Me!' Thalia says. 'Percy, I dare you to go ask someone in the park if they want to go swimming in the lake with you. Then jump into the lake like a maniac, no matter what their answer is.' 'Jeez, Thals,' Percy complains.

Everyone follows Percy to the park near Will's house. Percy sighs, then walks up to the person nearest to us.

'Wow, it's such beautiful weather, isn't it? Do you want to go swimming?' he asks. The girl looks at him quizzically. 'Come on, it'll be fun!' Percy says, jumping up and down. 'Well, I'll go, you can come if you want.' Then he runs to the lake and dives in. When he comes out soaking wet, and grumpy, I can't help but laugh. The girl has already disappeared by now.

When we get back, we're still all cracking up about the girl's face, and how Percy was still soaked.

As soon as we sit down, he says: 'Wise Girl, I dare you to go to the Burger King and order a McFlurry.' Annabeth facepalms, but then gets up. 'Oh, and Will, do you by any chance have some dry clothes I can borrow?' he asks Will. 'Yeah, sure,' Will says. They walk inside, but a few minutes later only Will comes back. 'Percy's going to take a shower,' he explains.

Will's POV

It's a ten minute walk to the Burger King, and after a few minutes I get pretty bored of listening to Leo's story about whatever it was he was talking about. I take Nico's hand, and he looks at me. I smile at him, and he smiles back, and in that little moment, I feel like the luckiest guy on earth to have him as my soulmate.

When we finally get to the Burger King, nobody is in the mood to wait in line, so Annabeth randomly yells: 'Hey! I'd like a McFlurry! Can someone get me a McFlurry please?' Everyone in the Burger King starts staring at us. One of the workers comes over. 'Um, sorry but we don't-' he tries, but Annabeth cuts him off. 'Oh, that's right, you guys don't sell McFlurries here? Where the nearest Taco Bell?' We all laugh, and then leave.

When we get back, Grover and Thalia fill Percy in on what happened. 'Nice one,' he says to Annabeth. 'So, who shall I chose?' Annabeth teases when we all sit back in the circle.

She chose Reyna, and dares her to pick up a stick and walk up to a random person yelling 'Angarde!'

Reyna then dares Frank to walk over the street and pretend he can't see something in the sky, then lift Hazel onto his shoulders and ask if the can see she aliens.

Frank dares Nico to go up to someone and pretend their his idol, and ask them if they would sign his face.

'Are you serious?' Nico says. 'Oh yeah,' Frank says. Since the last two dares were on the street, we hadn't bothered going back to the garden, so Nico immediately walked over to a man walking his dog.

'Wow, sir, I can't believe it's actually you! I'm your biggest fan!' Nico yelled, reminding me of when we were in primary school together.

'Will you please sign my face?' Nico asks him. The man looks very confused for a moment, but after spotting all of us watching them, nods. Percy had had a pen with him, which he gave Nico after Frank dared him.

Nico comes back, scowling, with the man's signature on his cheek. But when he sees me, he laughs. Everyone cracked up again when they saw what Nico was laughing at.

'What?' I ask confused. Nico points to my face. I take out my phone and open the camera. Of course. I could have seen this coming. The signature had appeared on my face too.

Nico's POV

Seeing Will made the dare a lot more tolerable, since we could rock the new style together.

'My turn, huh?' I ask. 'Hazel, I dare you to stop the next car that passes, and tell them that something is wrong with their car because the wheels were turning.' Hazel giggles.

When the driver Hazel managed to get the attention from stops, and pulls down the window, Hazel goes up to him.

'Um, sir, I think something is wrong with your car,' she says. The man gets out immediately, looking shocked and confused. 'Your wheels were turning,' Hazel then says, trying to keep a straight face. The man mumbles something about 'kids these days', and 'waste of time', and gets back in his car.

The dares go on, until only Will hasn't had one.

'So, Will,' Leo says. 'I dare you to kiss Nico.'

I look at him. And he looks at me.

Will leans forward, but it's a lot more awkward, because I don't think either of us was ready for this. And we can't figure out the nose thing, so it ends up being a quick and weird peck on the lips.

Jason cheers. Of course he does.

'So, now what?' Will asks. As if on cue, his mother calls us to dinner, and we all go inside. Will stays back though.

'Hey, Nico, have you ever thought about whether we were platonic soulmates not?' he asks. 'Yeah. Have you?' 'Yes, loads of times. And even though that was the most awkward kiss of the whole entire history, I still enjoyed it. So, Nico, will you be my boyfriend?'

I feel the blood rush to my face. He liked kissing me, and I liked kissing him. So there's only one thing I can do. 'Yes,' I say.


	11. Epilogue (aka the happy ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy :)

Three years later

Will's POV

'Nico, are you ready yet?' I shout. 'Just a second!' he answers.

We're going to meet up with all of our old high school friends, like some kind of reunion. Sometimes it's weird to think that it's already been two years since I graduated. Then I went to college, and left Nico all alone. Well, he still had his sister, but I felt awful going off to college without him. That was a pretty lonely year.

After that, Nico graduated, and moved into my apartment. And now it's like our happy ever after.

Nico comes out of the bathroom, his long hair tied up in a little bun. 'You did your hair up,' I say. 'It looks cute.' Nico blushes. 'Thanks,' he says.

...

We'd all decided it would be nice to have lunch together and catch up on what's been going on in each other's lives.

When finally everyone has arrived, we order our drinks and start talking.

'Guys, this is my girlfriend, Calypso,' Leo says first. 'Hi,' says Calypso.

'Remember how I said I'd take a break and travel the world after graduation? Well, Callie and I got in contact as soulmates, and then actually bumped into each other two weeks later, while I was in Australia,' Leo explains. 'Huh, I guess Grover was right all along,' Percy says.

'Yeah, about that, does anyone know why he couldn't be here today?' I ask. 'Didn't you know?' Annabeth says. 'Grover moved to Switzerland to be with Juniper,' she explains. 'Oh, that's nice, but no, we didn't know,' Nico says.

We talked about the most important things everyone'd missed out on, like Calypso and Leo, Grover moving, Hazel's final year of high school, Thalia now had a dog named Luke, Piper and Jason had moved in together since Piper couldn't stand the long distance relationship, and most importantly: Percy and Annabeth's engagement.

...

'Wow, congrats!' I say. 'Thanks,' Percy says. 'So, when's the wedding?' Frank teases. 'Not for a long while,' Annabeth says, laughing. 'But you're all invited.'

We talk for so long, we barely even realize that we've been in the restaurant for over four hours.

'Well, it was so good to see you all again, but I've got to go, can't leave Lukie alone for too long,' Thalia says. 'She's right, I've still got loads to do,' Piper says. 'We need to get going soon too,' Nico says. 'Yeah, but it was great meeting up after so long,' I say.

Everyone says their goodbyes, and then Nico and I head home.

...

'Wow, it's hard to believe how long ago that all was,' Nico says that evening. 'I know, we've been together for almost three years now,' I say. 'And I wouldn't have it any other way,' Nico says, and presses his soft lips against mine.


End file.
